


A Chance Encounter

by Orinthyia



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinthyia/pseuds/Orinthyia
Summary: I love the scene when Ann Walker reveals that she was only 14 the first time she saw Anne Lister. Here’s my take on how it might have happened. This story is told from Ann Walker’s perspective and how she reacts to that first sighting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first creative story I’ve ever attempted to write (except for a few forced assignments back in school) so please forgive any mistakes. I’ve been trying to learn as I go, so bare with me. I’m kinda diving into the whole nature vs nurture debate here. We all know that Ann Walker was painfully shy and suffered from anxiety, which was probably part of her genetic make up. But, I feel that her lack of confidence and her religious despondency had to come from somewhere, and the most likely source would have been her parents. I’ve taken inspiration from the Gentleman Jack series as well as some of Anne Lister’s diary entries. I’m obsessed with Gentleman Jack and felt compelled to contribute to the Ann(e)dom. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks

Ann Walker had suffered from shyness her entire life. As far back as she could remember she always found it difficult to communicate her thoughts. Most of her childhood was spent in silent observation. Being the most quiet one in the room wasn’t always a detriment. It afforded her the unique ability to empathize through internal contemplation. To approach every encounter with thoughtfulness and the clarity of knowing exactly how she felt.

She spent her days escaping into the wonderful world of colors, canvases, and sketch books. This creativity allowed her to truly connect to the world. It gave her a sense of belonging and purpose, to finally be heard. She could spend hours studying the worlds natural beauty. Then transform all that she had seen into a stunning creation of her own making.

The older she got the harder it became to hide her social ineptness. As the youngest daughter of a wealthy mercantile and land owning family she was expected to attend dinners, concerts, and lectures at the assembly rooms in Halifax. With the sole purpose being to find herself a husband, or rather, to have a husband find her. Attending picnics and dinners with her extended family was one thing, but having strange young men approach her and needing to respond accordingly, was quite another. Thankfully she had her older sister Elizabeth, who never failed, to help her navigate the social landscape. 

Elizabeth, being just two years older than Ann, could circumvent any situation with reserved dignity. When Ann’s nervousness and anxiety got the better of her, it was her sister who consoled her. When she fell into despondency wondering if God truly loved her, Elizabeth was quick to remind her that He loved all living creatures including her. When their father was being particularly critical, her sister was the one who built her back up again. She was always there to boost Ann’s sprites when she was feeling low.

Ann’s father was an imposing figure, while never physically cruel, he always seemed to intimidate her. She was clearly a disappointment to him for what he called her, “lack of personality.” He had the uncanny ability to strip her of all confidence. More than once in the evenings, after one too many glasses of madeira, she would hear him blame her mother for her awkwardness. He would argue that when the time came to marry her off how much harder it would be. For, “What self respecting young man would want a dimwit for a wife?” her father would say.

Being an introvert meant that her opinions and feelings were often times overlooked, or worse yet people just assumed that she didn’t have anything to say at all. Ann, in fact, had very strong opinions on just about everything and everyone. The problem was possessing the ability to articulate what she felt, and then having the courage to voice it. She would constantly second guess herself on what to say, how to say it, and when to interject into an ongoing conversation. This was when her lack of confidence really became a liability. More often than not she would let the incorrect assumptions about her go unchecked.

Katherine Rawson was Ann’s cousin and best friend. She could go on for hours fantasizing about her future husband, hoping her father would make a good match, and how wonderful married life would be. Anne did not share these sentiments in the least. She always found it a bit odd that she had no agency concerning her own future happiness. Her entire life story had already been written get married, have children, make social calls, and host dinner parties. All this seemed rather overwhelming to her. She much preferred the quiet security of her books, artwork, or a leisurely stroll through the vast gardens of Crow Nest.

In late August Ann, having just recently turned 14, was to accompany her father and two siblings to a series of lectures being held in Halifax. John, her younger brother by only a year, was a precocious little fellow with a kind heart, and she loved him dearly. Ann was dreading the forced participation and as the date grew near, so did her anxiety. On the eve of the event she had worked herself into such a state that she actually felt physically ill. Her mother convinced their father to only insist that she attend the first day of the planned four day event. Ann went to sleep that night armed with the knowledge that she would only have to endure this torment one time.

The next morning as her family climbed into the carriage Ann felt as though she was marching to her doom. Such was the, overly dramatic, workings of a teen mind where everything was blown completely out of proportion. The entire day had been cast in shadows, due to the heavy black clouds, which contributed to the overall gloomy atmosphere. The state of the weather matched the state of her mood as they crept along the dirt roads towards Halifax.

As the people in attendance stood outside socializing before the lecture was set to begin Ann was, once again, left to her own devices. With her father wrapped up in a heated debate with his fellow business colleagues, and her two siblings paired off with friends, Ann was finally able to catch her breath. She noted that the turnout was quite large with many unfamiliar faces. As she scanned the gathering crowd a flash of black caught her eye. 

Someone was approaching at breakneck speed. As the person drew near Ann realized that it was a woman. But this wasn’t any sort of woman she had ever seen before. Dressed entirely in black starting with her smart top hat, followed by a fitted waistcoat, stylish walking stick, and men’s boots and gaiters. With her great coat billowing in the wind created by her own locomotion she was quite striking indeed. Ann could hardly believe what she was seeing. She could tell from the woman’s demeanor that she possessed a certain air of dignity that demanded respect.

When the bell rang indicating the start of the event, and the crowd surged to the entrance she lost sight of the woman in black. Ann felt a pang of disappointment that she couldn’t quite explain. As they found their places in the great hall it seemed that fate was on her side. The seating arrangements couldn’t have suited her growing fascination any better. With everyone’s eyes trained on the presentation she could steal glances at the woman with impunity. 

When the lecture concluded the woman in black made a beeline for the stage, and was immediately engaged in a very animated conversation with the presenter. John, with his curiosity peaked, wanted to get a closer look at all the props and devices used during the lecture. This allowed Ann her first detailed look at the woman. As they approached Ann was struck by her unconventional beauty. She was both feminine and masculine all at once, and Ann was completely mesmerized.

The first time she heard the woman speak Ann felt a queer sensation in her chest, and her stomach clenched. At first she thought she might be getting ill, or perhaps it was something she had eaten. However, every time she heard the woman’s deep voice the sensation returned. As her family perused the many scientific instruments on display, Ann could hear snippets of the woman’s conversation. She immediately realized that the woman was highly intelligent and extremely confident.

On the carriage ride back to the family estate Ann took in the beautiful West Yorkshire landscape. As she watched the rolling hills and valleys pass them by, her mind drifted back the woman in black. _Who was she? Why did she dress like that? Where is she from? Will I ever get see her again?_ Ann’s thoughts were swirling so fast she could hardly keep up. As her family chatted quietly in the background one single thought surpassed all the rest.

_ I must see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was editing chapter 2 which has dialogue throughout. I realized that I probably should have inserted some dialogue in chapter 1. As I said I’m new to all this, and mistakes are bound to happen. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is determined to find out who the woman in black is.

By the time they got back to Crow Nest Ann was positively vibrating with excitement. The prospect of seeing the mystery woman again made her downright giddy. With her mind made up, and her plan firmly in place, she walked inside to find her mother.

Ann’s mother Mary was a soft spoken obedient wife who was compulsively religious. Her unhealthy state of worship governed every decision she made. And, in turn, influenced her children’s connection with God. Being told every day that you’re a sinner and must repent definitely took an emotional toll. With Ann’s sensibilities and lack of confidence this was especially true. Under the constant threat of everlasting hell fire and damnation Ann tended to err on the side of caution.

Ann knew that she would have to approach the situation very delicately. If her mother suspected any sort of nefarious motivation it would send her into a religious fervor. Ann had to be careful not to act overly excited. She took a moment to calm herself and school her facial expressions. She found her mother sitting in the drawing room reading her prayer book.

“Ann, come sit with your mother I was just about to start the Lord’s Prayer,” said Mrs. Walker, as she beckoned to her daughter with an outstretched hand.

_You’re always just about to start the Lord’s Prayer._

“Of course mother,” Ann replied.

After they finished their prayers her mother inquired about her evening. “You’re not too out of sorts are you?” her mother asked. “I know your father can be a bit forceful, but he means well.”

“N-no, mother, I’m fine. Actually, I-I was thinking well w-wondering if maybe I should I-I mean if I could possibly m-maybe attend the rest of the lectures?” Ann implored with a shaky voice.

Her mother tersely replied, “I’ve already volunteered your services at church tomorrow evening Ann, you know this.” 

“I know b-but father seemed so pleased, and I-I’d hate to disappoint him again.”

After several moments of contemplation her mother finally acquiesced. “Alright, I’ll allow it, but you must read the Bible an extra hour everyday this week before saying your nightly prayers.” Mrs. Walker never failed to find new ways for her children to pray more. “You must repent for your sins Ann, God does not want his followers flitting from one idea to the next, you should be steadfast in your convictions.”

“Y-yes mother I’ll try harder t-thank you.” As she turned to leave the room Ann could barely contain her smile. She had never been so eager to be assigned extra prayers before bedtime.

The next evening they arrived quite a bit earlier and decided to get settled in their seats. While her father reviewed his business papers, and her siblings quietly read beside her, Ann’s eyes were trained on the entrance. She was not going to miss the opportunity to see the woman in black when she entered. As the people began to slowly file in she observed several familiar faces. Some were close friends and family, while others were just mere acquaintances. She spotted Mr. and Mrs. Priestly, the Rawson brothers, and several people from church, including Mr. Browne and his daughter. The hall was quickly filling to near capacity with barely a seat left. With a heavy heart she began to realize that the woman in black wasn’t coming. _A weeks worth of penance for nothing._

She had no real interest in the scientific nature of the lecture so she decided to pass the time reading. She was barely two pages in when she heard a scuffle at the end of the row, and the unmistakable low voice of the woman in black. “Excuse me, pardon, oh hello, sorry, I just need to, thank you,” said the woman as she squeezed past multiple people. She was trying to discreetly make her way to one of the few remaining seats. It suddenly dawned on Ann that the woman would have to get by her in order to reach her destination. As the woman brushed past she looked at Ann and gave her a little smile of apology. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and then she was gone.

For the remainder of the presentation Ann tried to read but was too distracted by her encounter. She couldn’t figure out why the woman was so appealing. _Why am l so fixated on her?_ Ann supposed it was the simple fact that the woman was so different. She didn’t look, or dress, or sound like anybody she had ever seen. One thing was perfectly clear, she was determined to find out who this woman was. She wanted to finally be able to put a name to the face. When the lecture was over Ann spared one last look at the woman who was, once again, conversing with the presenter.

As they were leaving her father caught up to the Priestly’s, and invited them over for tea the next afternoon. Ann’s ears perked up at this new information. Eliza Priestly was a notorious busy body, so surely she knew who the woman might be.

“Liam!” cried John as he bounded over to meet the Priestly’s. William Priestly was Ann’s cousin and a staple at the Walker estate throughout her childhood. He was really more like an uncle than a cousin.

“Hey there little Jonny best be ready for tomorrow. I plan to test you on everything you’ve learned these past two nights,” said William jokingly as he ruffled John’s sandy colored hair affectionately. William was always a very kind and gentle soul. Ann had many fond memories of him while growing up, and she often wished her own father were more like him.

That evening as Ann climbed into bed she wondered what tomorrow would bring. Inevitably her thoughts once again returned to the woman in black. Hopefully Mrs. Priestly would have enough information to satiate her growing curiosity. As she drifted off to sleep that night her mind was filled with dark penetrating eyes and full smiling lips.

Ann awoke the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. She was experiencing a kind of optimism that she rarely felt in her sheltered existence. As the day wore on her anticipation was building by the hour. During her late morning walk through the garden she found herself wondering what the woman in black was doing. When most of your social interactions consisted of watching other people, finding someone as intriguing and interesting as her was a real treat.

It was mid afternoon and Ann was stationed at her easel in the library when she heard the Priestly’s carriage arrive. She quickly stowed her art supplies eager to put her plan into action. She entered the drawing room just as the the bell rang. Her mother quickly looked up clearly startled by her appearance.

“Ann! I didn’t know you were joining us,” her mother said rather astonished. “I thought you were starting a new piece this afternoon. You seemed so eager when you were setting up in the library.”

“Oh, I-I’m just not feeling v-very inspired today,” replied Ann. “You d-don’t mind do you?”

Mrs. Walker quickly reassured her timid daughter and said, “Of course not dear. I’m just a little surprised is all.” Mary did love her children despite her harsh religious conditioning.

The Priestly’s were shown into the drawing room and everyone exchanged their pleasantries. After a few minutes of polite conversation William excused himself to find Ann’s father and brother. As soon as the three ladies were alone Eliza wasted no time informing them on all the comings and goings in and around Halifax. Most of it was useless gossip who was seen walking together, so and so was absent from church, or any number of activities she deemed scandalous.

“I noticed that your eldest isn’t here, where might she be?” enquired Eliza.

“Oh, she’s spending the day over at Stoney Royd with her cousins, apparently Mrs. Rawson has something planned for all the girls,” answered Mary. “Ann was invited of course, but you know how she can get sometimes.”

“Yes, we all know about Ann’s insecurities and self-effacement,” said Eliza with a disapproving tone. “I imagine she’s quite intimidated by Mrs. Rawson’s brash demeanor.” As she took a sip of tea she glance up and noticed Ann sitting quietly in the corner. “Ann! I didn’t realize you were still here. How’ve you been dear?” asked Eliza looking properly chastised.

“I-I’m well,” Ann replied timidly.

Being a wallflower had many unfortunate and often times painful consequences. It meant people would talk about you as if you weren’t even there, like you couldn’t hear every word they said about you. Also, maybe not as deliberate but every bit as hurtful they would forget you were even in the room. It would all be worthwhile if she could somehow learn the mystery woman’s name. _Just say it. Say something. I just need to open up my mouth and say something. Anything before it’s to late. Say it now! _“I-I liked, no I mean, well w-what meant to say is, is that I’ve rather enjoyed the lectures so far. Someone n-nearly missed it which could’ve, um sorry I-I mean, it would’ve been unfortunate b-because it’s such an interesting presentation,” stuttered Ann completely mortified over her nervous rambling. _Well at least I got through it._

“Oh, yes! The lecture how could I have forgotten. Miss Lister caused quite a stir arriving late like that didn’t she?” questioned Eliza with a twinkle in her eye. “No amount of impropriety will hold her back from her studies. And she’s taken to wearing black now, head to toe in black, can you imagine?”

_Miss Lister it suits her. I wonder what her Christian name is?_

Eliza was truly worked up now as she enthusiastically said, “She marched straight up to the stage when it was all over to, no doubt, grill the poor man on where he received such knowledge. I dare say, she could teach him a thing or two. She’s smart as a whip and doesn’t mind letting people know it.”

_So it’s not just me then. She sounds absolutely smitten._

“Is that proper for ladies to indulge them selves so?” asked Mary sounding slightly horrified. Then she half whispered, “to pursue such scholarly endeavors?”

“Of course it is Mary, she’s unique,” said Eliza, “Yes, she is a bit odd, but why shouldn’t she try to sharpen her intellect. We ladies must push back how ever we can.”

“I suppose,” said Mary reluctantly.

“What about you Ann she’s very arresting don’t you think?” inquired Mrs. Priestly.

Sometimes it worked to her advantage to let people maintain their preconceived notions about her. If she could play this right then she might just get what she wanted. And what she wanted was to know Miss Lister’s full name. _Let them think I’m simple I don’t care one bit._

“I-I’m sorry f-forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention who w-were you talking about?” asked Ann innocently.

“Surely you saw her Ann she went right past you to find a seat,” declared Mrs. Priestly.

“Oh, Ann you let you mind drift too much. You should listen when people are talking to you,” said her mother scoldingly.

“Miss Lister! Miss Anne Lister of Shibden Hall,” said Mrs. Priestly some what irritated.

Ann’s eyes widened as she blurted, “That’s my name!” She quickly looked down as her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment over her outburst.

“Yes dear but hers is spelled with an E,” informed Mrs. Priestly.

_Miss Anne Lister of Shibden Hall. I like the sound of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please forgive any mistakes technical or otherwise. I’m still trying to get a handle on this whole writing business.


End file.
